Las noches de Gabriel
by Aru2Tenoh
Summary: "Es ridículo como un momento tan corto en nuestros sueños significa todas las horas de la noche allá afuera. Tal vez a veces eso es bueno, pero esta no es una de esas veces." One-Shot HxM


El motivo del título de este fancfic es que mi inspiración llego tras leer un cuento de Gabriel García Márquez titulado "Ojos de perro azul".

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, "Ojos de perro azul" es de Gabriel García Márquez, y "Las noches de Gabriel" es mío, mío de mi ;)

(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)

*Michiru*

Una noche más ha pasado. Así empiezan mis mañanas pensando en ti. Y sé que así seguirán mis tardes hasta llegar de nuevo a la noche, en la que impacientemente iré a la cama para verte de nuevo. ¡Vaya! Esto ya es bastante extraño por si solo, y pensarlo más me hace sentir un poco más patética.

¿Dónde estás?

¿Me veras?

¿Existirás siquiera?

¿Esto que siento entrara en la categoría de "amor platónico"? ¿O deberían inventar una nueva palabra para mí?

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_Aquí estoy de nuevo. La noche ha llegado, y con ella han llegado mis sueños, y con ellos has llegado tú. Los escenarios siempre son hermosos, ideales. Ahí estas, de pie junto al barandal de esta pequeña terraza, encarando a la enorme luna en el cielo._

_Parece que aún no me has visto. Comienzo a acercarme hacia ti y un leve dolor se apodera de mi pecho. Lo he sentido últimamente al inicio de estos sueños. Ya sé lo que es. Es el dolor de saber que al final nos tendremos que despedir. De saber que solo te veo aquí. De saber que solo te veo así. De saber que cuando tú despiertes, en donde sea que te encuentres, no recordaras esto. No me recordaras a mí. Sigo caminando, porque el dolor de verte solo así es preferible al vacío que sentiría de nunca haberte visto._

_-Esta vez la luna se ve más grande- Es cierto. No solo lo digo para romper el silencio._

_Tú volteas suavemente dejándome ver esos ojos azules que tanto extraño durante el día._

_-Lo es. Parece que me has leído la mente._

_Una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios, la cual automáticamente trae otra sonrisa a los míos._

_Ahora tú eres quien se acerca. Me tomas por la cintura y me miras fijamente. Mi corazón da un brinco de alegría al darme cuenta de que tú también estas feliz de verme. _

_-Cierra los ojos- Me dices suavemente. Yo obedezco._

_Comienzas a dar suaves besos en mi cuello. Yo muevo un poco la cabeza para facilitarte la tarea. Con delicadeza bajas a mi hombro y siento como empiezas a rodearme para colocarte detrás de mí. De momento siento que colocas algo alrededor de mi cuello. Abro los ojos y veo lo que es. Un hermoso collar de oro con un dije azul. _

_-Es hermoso- Digo volteando a verte._

_-Lo tenía en mi bolsillo. Lo descubrí mientras te esperaba. Mientras pensaba en ti._

_Yo rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos y te acerco a mí. Nos besamos. He llegado a amar tus besos solo por ser de ti. De repente todo se ve más luminoso. Sigue siendo de noche, la luna sigue estando allí, pero la luz ha aumentado. Ambas sabemos que significa que pronto despertaremos. El sueño de esta noche fue inusualmente corto. Es triste cuando eso nos pasa. _

_Es ridículo como un momento tan corto en nuestros sueños significa todas las horas de la noche allá afuera. Tal vez a veces eso es bueno, pero esta no es una de esas veces._

_-¿Crees que esta vez me recuerdes?_

_Tal vez no debí preguntar. Veo la tristeza en tu rostro._

_-Nunca he recordado mis sueños a la mañana siguiente. A veces pienso que no sueño nada. Y luego llego aquí y lo recuerdo todo. Te recuerdo a ti. Recuerdo que quiero estar aquí para ti. Quisiera recordar esto al despertar, no sabes cómo lo deseo. Quiero recordar, quiero buscarte- veo como aprietas tus puños mientras bajas la mirada. Estas enojada contigo misma. Es cierto, tal vez no debí preguntar, pero ahora que me has confesado que anhelas buscarme, que me anhelas a mí, me siento un poco mejor._

_Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y te encaro nuevamente a mí._

_-Me recuerdas ahora. Eso me hace feliz.- Y vuelvo a besarte._

_La luz se hace cada vez más fuerte. Ese beso es nuestra despedida de esta vez. Ha pasado una noche más._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Despierto pesadamente. Paso mis dedos por mis labios evocando ese beso. La sensación de tus labios con los míos. Sé que tú no lo recuerdas en donde sea que estés despertando.

Debo apresurarme. Me molesto un poco al darme cuenta de que, aunque nuestro sueño fue corto, se me ha hecho tarde para el trabajo.

De pronto, como un cubetada de agua fría, caigo en cuenta de que una vez más olvide preguntar tu nombre. Siempre, antes de dormir, me digo que debo preguntártelo, y termino olvidándolo. Parece que nuestras mentes nos hacen jugarretas perversas para no poder buscarnos fuera de nuestros sueños.

Tengo que levantarme. Mis alumnos llegaran pronto. Tengo que preparar los atriles. No recuerdo que partituras les di para estudiar. Aún tengo que preparar las cosas para mi trabajo de la tarde. Mi cabeza sigue dándole vueltas al sueño de anoche, aún no está del todo en esta realidad.

Me levanto de la cama. Es hora de moverse.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

*Haruka*

Se me ha hecho tarde. No se cómo puedo dormir tanto a veces. Puede que esta vez mis habilidades al volante no me salven del retardo.

No sé por qué me apresuro. Ni siquiera me gusta este trabajo. Solo quiero juntar tan rápido como pueda el dinero que necesito y concentrarme solo en las carreras. Soy buena, no me será difícil ganarme un lugar. No me interesa el reconocimiento, ni siquiera la popularidad. Es solo que cuando estoy al volante y en la pista me siento… libre.

Mañana comprare un nuevo despertador. El que tengo no hace el suficiente ruido.

.

.

.

Otro día de no hacer más que mandados para los supuestos jefes. Ni siquiera me han encargado hacer algo para el puesto para el que me contrataron. Supongo que algo así podía esperarse.

Me da risa darme cuenta de que me tienen celos porque, aun siendo mujer, las demás chicas me prestan más atención a mí que a ellos. Tal vez por eso me traten así. Eso es patético.

Doy un suspiro de resignación. Pronto podre despedirme de todos ellos.

Esta tarde me apetece conducir un rato más. Daré unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad para despejarme un poco. Tal vez pase al centro a comprar algún libro.

Me gusta el centro al atardecer. No hay mucha gente en las calles. Lo siento más acogedor. Aún así casi nunca vengo a caminar por aquí. Hoy es una excepción. Intentare no tardar mucho. Dejé el auto a varias calles de la librería.

Pocas veces me tomo el tiempo para ver los diferentes locales que hay aquí. De pronto me detengo. Algo llamó mi atención. Un collar de oro con un dije azul en el aparador de una joyeria. Apenas lo divise a la distancia, pero siento como si lo hubiera visto antes. Entro a la joyería y una pequeña campanita les hace saber a todos que llego un cliente potencial. Una señorita de cabello castaño se aproxima casi inmediatamente.

-Buenas tardes caballero. ¿Busca algo en especial?

Ya me acostumbre a que me confundan con un chico, así que no la saco de su error.

-Gracias, pero solo estoy mirando.

-Hágame saber si encuentra algo de su interés- me dice con una amable sonrisa y después se aleja un poco.

Sigo caminando hacia el aparador donde vi el collar. Lo veo más de cerca. Es hermoso.

-Disculpe. ¿Cuál es el precio de este collar?- Tan pronto como pregunto me arrepiento. ¿Para qué querría comprarlo?

- Oh, excelente elección caballero.- Dicho esto la señorita lo saco del aparador y comenzó a buscar el precio en el pequeño estuche en el que se encontraba.

Puso una expresión de confusión al no encontrar ninguna etiqueta. Dio unos pasos atrás y abrió una pequeña cortina que cubría una puerta. Seguramente llevaba a la parte posterior de la tienda.

- ¡Michiru! ¿Cuál es el costo del collar con el dije azul que trajo Yomi?

-¿Cuál collar?- respondió alguien del otro lado de la cortina.

-El que trajo Yomi en la mañana

-No sé de que collar me hablas.

Asome un poco la cabeza para ver a la otra persona que hablaba, pero solo se veía una parte de su espalda. De momento esta persona se movió un poco para atrás dejándome ver sus largos y ondulados cabellos color aguamarina. Comencé a sentir el cuerpo pesado, las palmas de las manos me hormigueaban, sentía la cara caliente y mis latidos se multiplicaron por no se cuánto.

-Disculpe caballero- dijo la chica de cabello castaño volviendo a hablarme a mí y dejando caer la cortina. – Este collar llego el día de hoy y al parecer olvidaron etiquetarlo. Si me permite puedo marcar por teléfono para preguntar el precio y…

-No- Me apresure a decir- No es necesario, solo era pura curiosidad.- Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

-¿Esta seguro? No me tomara más de cinco minutos, y seguramente a su novia le encantará.

-En verdad, no es necesario. Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.- Rápidamente salí de aquel establecimiento. Sentía me empezaba a faltar el aliento. Cruce la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

*Oceano*

Escuche la campana del establecimiento sonar una vez más. Tal vez el cliente que había entrado hace unos momentos se había ido. De repente fui consciente de lo que me acababan de preguntar. ¿Un collar con un dije azul? Salí a la parte de enfrente del establecimiento, pero ya no había ningún cliente.

-Hime. ¿De qué collar me hablabas?

-Lo acabo de poner de vuelta en el aparador. Parece que Yomi olvidó etiquetarlo.

Me asome para ver el aludido objeto. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Podría ser esto posible? Voltee a ver hacia la puerta, y como si alguien hubiera sonado un silbato, comencé a correr hacia ella. La abrí de un movimiento y me asome a ambos lados de la calle, pero no conseguí ver a la persona a la que esperaba.

-Tal vez…- dije en voz baja.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

*Viento*

No le había visto el rostro. ¿Cómo es posible que aún así esa persona me allá provocado tal reacción? Seguí caminando calle abajo con las manos en los bolsillos

-Tal vez…- dije en voz baja.

(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)/~/(-)

_Michiru: -Tal vez sí sea posible…_

Haruka: -Tal vez vuelva por aqui mañana…

Michiru: -_Tal vez sí nos llegaremos a encontrar…_

Haruka: -Tal vez también pasado mañana… y tal vez también al día siguiente…

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
